Unorthodox
by PeaceOfLife
Summary: The Strife triplets struggle with keeping a normal life and containing their abilities to keep the family together. Watch Roxas, Ventus, and Sora endure life as the adventure unfolds amongst them. None of them are side characters and this story is not a part of the Act project.


This is a story I've been wanting to do for a while and every one is a little bit OOC, sorry about that.

* * *

ROXAS

My life was, how should I say, unorthodox

I lived with my two twins, Sora and Ventus, with two gay fathers, Leon and Cloud. What am I missing... Oh and I can control time. Yah, that's something I could do, I usually use it on tests and dates. Ven can control space and Sora can control reality.

Sora could bestow bad luck upon people, and it wasn't stuff like missing the bus or tripping over your shoe he could do things that were more gruesome than you could imagine like being hit by a train or falling out of a window, basically reality is his bitch. But all that aside, Sora was an extremely shy kid and also extremely smart, he skipped three grades and went on to high school before we could finish elementary. He's constantly being bullied and as far as I know, he doesn't have any friend except this girl named Kairi who's on the cheerleading squad. Sora also has the ability to see peoples memories which makes it hard for him to trust people.

Ven can manipulate space and materialize objects, but at a price of course, he must sacrifice another object of equal mass to do so; he also has the ability to read the emotions of the people around him, he describes it as being like subtitles above peoples' heads. Ven is a kind spirt and becomes friends with everyone he meets, though he believes in quality over quantity when it comes to his close friends. It's not very likely you see him upset, but when you do so is everyone else in the world, literally he can do that. He has a small group of friend he hangs out with. Terra, a junior on the football team, he the real muscle of the group. Aqua, the leadership student with a squeaky clean rep, she's a very "motherly" person as Ven described. And lastly Vanitas who is the complete opposite of Aqua, he smokes, vandalized school property, and has a five hour long detention every week. I've no idea why Ven hangs out with his guy, I guess he sees the good in him.

My power is pretty self-explanatory, I can freeze and back-track time, I can go forward in time but it's too dangerous and there is a possibility I could get caught in some fabric thingy that too complicated to think about; I was also cursed with the ability to read minds it's activated by touch and the worst part is that sometimes you hear things you don't enjoy, but for the most part it's usually gossip. I guess I'm the popular guy of the family, I hang out with a large group of friend, Sora refers to them as Organization XIII and we liked the name so we stuck with it. The Organization consisted of me, Zexion, Demyx, Larxene, Xigbar, Marluxia, Xaldin, Saïx, Xion, Lexaeus, Xemnas, Vexen, Luxord, and Axel my best friend. Xion was added a few weeks ago so we had to changed Organization XIII to The Organization, Zexion was pretty upset about this, he always had a soft spot for Sora and the name was the only thing that tied him to the group. I hadn't told any of them about my ability except Axel who found out on his own due to my carelessness.

Before we lived with Leon and Cloud we lived in a run down orphanage constantly being adopted and returned due to our special _qualities._ But one day they came and said they wanted to adopt us two years into their marriage. It was a good two weeks until they found out about us but to our disbelief they kept us under one condition, that we don't use our powers unless we have to, and we sort of obeyed that rule and lonely used it inside the house. Axel found out when forgot something and tried to go back, but he followed me, grabbed my arm, and went with me back. When you use my power your mind is transported to your body in the past so that there aren't two Roxas' running around and tear the fabric of the space time continuum or something like that it also doesn't work on Ven or Sora. Axel went running after me for answers after that and I was forced to tell him. He took it really well and never asked me to use it for his own selfish needs. I got a real scolding after that and was put on watch for a month.

Well now that you're caught up I guess I can start the story.

Okay, so it was a normal day on Destiny Island...

* * *

I hope you liked it. Its something very different from what I usually do so I hope it's okay. There are ALOT of pairings so I'll list them below listed in order of importance. A lot of people are I love with Cloud:). Stay tuned for more. Bye!

Axel/Roxas Riku/Sora Ventus/Vanitas/Terra Cloud/Leon/Sephiroth/Zack Zexion/Demyx Saïx/Xemnas Marluxia/Lexaeus Xigbar/Xaldin Hayner/Siefer


End file.
